Karaoke Night
by Courier999
Summary: How does the Spider-Team blow off steam after dealing with villains? By singing into microphones over prerecorded backing tracks! Rated T for language and lyrics. All song lyrics are property of their respective owners. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

SPIDER-MAN: Karaoke Night

_Spider-Man_ is property of Marvel. This is set in the same universe as "Partners in Crime".

Chapter 1: Zydrate Anatomy

"No. No. There is no way you're getting me to do this. I have some semblance of dignity still-"

"Says the guy who got stripped by the Sinister Six."

"Red, did you really have to bring that up?"

From the nearby couch, a smirk formed across Gwen Stacy's face.

"You sure you don't want to do this, Peter? Because I've got Gambit on speed dial-"

"I'll do this karaoke gig then- if you agree to do it as well."

Ben Reilly chuckled as the blond hacker looked up at the warehouse ceiling. This was going to be entertaining…

Four microphones ran from the Spider-Team's television set to some distance away, where Peter and Gwen waited for Mary Jane to start up the night's soundtrack.

_Please be good. Please be good._

The lyrics materialized on screen.

"I can't feel nothing at all!" Gwen began, her alto voice resounding throughout the warehouse.

_Oh crap. They're doing the Repo! soundtrack_.

_Peter! Get into the swing of things!_

"Drug market. Submarket. Sometimes I wonder why I ever got in."

_Good start! Keep it up!_

"Blood market. Love market. Sometimes, I wonder why they need me at all."

_Here comes-_

"Zydrate comes in a little glass vial!" Peter burst out.

"A little glass vial?" Gwen asked.

"A little glass vial!" Mary Jane replied.

"And the little glass vial goes into the gun like a battery!"

Both Gwen and Mary Jane began dramatically panting.

"And the Zydrate gun goes somewhere against your anatomy!"

The panting continued.

"And when the gun goes off, it sparks, and you're ready for surgery!"

"Surgery!" Mary Jane and Gwen exclaimed in unison

"Grave Robber, Grave Robber, sometimes I wonder why I even bother…" Mary Jane began.

"Grave Robber, Grave Robber, sometimes I wonder why I need you at all." Ben Reilly finished courtesy of a lousy falsetto.

"And Amber Sweet is addicted to the knife!" Peter exclaimed.

"Addicted to the knife?" came Gwen's response

"Addicted to the knife!"

"And addicted to the knife, she needs a little help with the agony!"

"Agony!"

"And a little help comes in a little glass vial, in a gun pressed against her anatomy! And when the gun goes off, Miss Sweet is ready for surgery!"

"Surgery!"

The song skipped ahead.

"Mag's contract's got some mighty fine print!" Peter sang, finally getting into the swing of things.

"Some mighty fine print?" Gwen asked.

"Some…mighty…fine print."

"And that might fine print puts Mag in a mighty fine predicament! If Mag up and splits, her eyes are forfeit, and if GeneCo and Rotti so will it- then a Repo Man will come and she'll pay for that surgery! Surgery!"

The song ended.

"That wasn't too bad, now was it?" Gwen asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Digital Shadow

Peter was sweating bullets as he approached the microphone in the recreation room in the X-Men's base.

_Last time I make a bet with Gwen Stacy and lose._ he thought as his eyes swept across the room, perusing the assembled crowd of allies. In the middle of it was Gwen herself, her fingers sweeping across her phone's touchscreen as she selected the piece for her victim.

"Got a good one here. Miracle of Sound, _Digital Shadow_. Indie rock."

As if on cue, the opening chords of the song began as Peter took hold of the microphone.

"Digital jungle. City of wind. Vigilant hunger burns within." he began.

_Don't screw this up._

"Back into the batch, I sweep and scan. Hack into the patchwork, pierce the plan. There is always some kind of way out of here…"

A dim cheering resounded from the crowd.

"Freedom is a green light- won't back down! Freedom is a green light!"

He paused for breath.

"Into the circuits I rush and I run- every trace I erase! Out of the mainframe I'm coming undone- headstrong I race through the maze!"

The cheering became more distinct.

"You can't catch a digital shadow! Deep into the city grid I go! You can't catch a digital shadow! Deep into the city grid I go!"

Another opportunity to pause.

"Interconnected- colors flash. Grid is infected- system crash."

The sound of applause began to rise.

"Back into the sprawl- no security! Hacking the walls of your privacy! There is always some kind of way out of here…"

More applause.

"Into the circuits I rush and I run- every trace I erase! Out of the mainframe I'm coming undone- headstrong I race through the maze!"

Cheers and applause echoed through the rec room.

"You can't catch a digital shadow! Deep into the city grid I go! You can't catch a digital shadow! Deep into the city grid I go!"

Peter took a deep breath.

"freedom is a red light- won't back down! Freedom is a red light!"

The song's bridge played while Peter refocused.

"Black Hat connection to the techno-social lie…cyber-metropolis my code to modify."

Another pause for breath.

"Into the circuits I rush and I run- every trace I erase. Out of the mainframe I'm coming undone- headstrong I race through the maze!"

"You can't catch a digital shadow! Deep into the city grid I go! Rush and I run- coming undone! (You can't catch a digital shadow- deep into the city grid I go!) Rush and I run- coming undone! (You can't catch a digital shadow- deep into the city grid I go!) Freedom is a green light!"

The song ended, and Peter scanned the roaring masses.


End file.
